


Coś szalonego

by czarna_pantera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Carriver, Community: Mirriel, Complicated Relationships, Crack, Crazy Red-Head, Crazy and Dangerous, F/M, Humor, More Tags Would Be a Spoiler, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Suspense, Thriller, Unrequited Love, mad love, olicity - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Carrie Cutter odkrywa "zdradę" swojego ukochanego. I postanawia rozwiązać problem w sposób ostateczny.





	Coś szalonego

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na Fikaton 2018, prompt numer 2: "Cursed" ("Klątwa"), dzień piąty. Olicity i Carriver jednocześnie (tak!). Z góry przepraszam za ewentualne szkody w poczynione w psychice. Jedno porównanie jest z gatunku ryzykownych, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać, bo mi do Carrie zwyczajnie pasuje.

Felicity mogła spodziewać się wszystkiego. Trzęsienia ziemi. Ataku kosmitów. Pojawienia się w zatoce dwugłowego rekina. Awarii Wi-Fi. Ale tego, co nastąpiło, nie przewidziałaby nawet w swoich najkoszmarniejszych snach.

Właśnie stukała w klawiaturę, jednym okiem patrząc na lewy monitor, na którym znajdował się otwarty plik z kodem źródłowym, a drugim zerkając na prawy, na którym miała podgląd ulicznego monitoringu interesującego ich fragmentu miasta, gdy za jej plecami rozległ się nagle dość podejrzany dźwięk. Jakby ktoś głośno wciągnął powietrze, zachłystując się z oburzenia.

Felicity zamarła.

— Wiedziałam, wiedziałam, że ma jakąś inną! — usłyszała nagle przepełniony furią damski głos.

Serce skoczyło jej do gardła. Przezwyciężając paraliżujący strach, dyskretnie nacisnęła przycisk cichego alarmu, znajdujący się pod biurkiem ( _Boże, Boże, niech jakiś cud sprawi, że Oliver jest gdzieś blisko kryjówki_ ), a potem bardzo powolutku odwróciła się na kręconym krześle. I spojrzała prosto w błyszczące wściekłością oczy Carrie Cutter. Kobieta stała zaledwie o parę metrów od niej, z łukiem w ręce, przypominając panterę prężącą się do skoku.

„Kto wypuścił tę wariatkę z A.R.G.U.S???” — przemknęło przez spanikowany umysł Felicity. — „I co to za tajna kryjówka, do której każdy może sobie tak po prostu wejść z ulicy?!”

Stanowczo powinni wzmocnić zabezpieczenia. Ale całkiem możliwe, że już za parę minut nie ona będzie się tym przejmować.

— To wprost nie do uwierzenia... — wycedziła Carrie Cutter, taksując Felicity wzrokiem. — Robię dla niego wszystko... Poświęcam się, jestem na każde jego skinienie. Kleję dziesiątki strzał, bez najmniejszego słowa protestu... A on co wyczynia za moimi plecami?

„Co ona wygaduje?” — zaczęła się zastanawiać Felicity. Ale dobrze, niech plecie od rzeczy, może dzięki temu Oliver zdąży wrócić, zanim jego psychofanka rozszarpie ją na sztuki.

— Obawiam się, kochana, że popełniłaś poważny błąd, wchodząc mi w drogę — oświadczyła Cupid, sięgając po strzałę do kołczanu.

— Ale... ale... to wcale nie jest tak, jak ty myślisz... — wyjąkała Felicity pobladłymi ze strachu wargami, za żadne skarby świata nie mając zamiaru się przyznać, jak wyglądała obecnie jej relacja z Oliverem.

— Chcesz mi wmówić, że trzyma cię tu tylko po to, żebyś mu konfigurowała komputery? — Cupid osadziła strzałę na cięciwie ze złowrogim kliknięciem nasadki.

Felicity przełknęła ślinę.

— Nie... nie musisz tego robić.— Owszem, muszę — powiedziała Cutter zimno. — Nikt nie będzie stał na drodze do mojego szczęścia...

— On... on ci tego nie wybaczy.

Cupid uniosła jedną brew. Zawahała się.

— Możliwe. Możliwe, że będzie trochę rozpaczał... — rzekła z namysłem, lekko opuszczając łuk. — Ale ja go pocieszę, niech cię o to głowa nie boli. — Jej wyraz twarzy odrobinę złagodniał, gdy wyobraziła sobie w jaki sposób zabierze się do tego „pocieszania”. A Felicity zrozumiała, że wszystko stracone. Olivera ani widu, ani słuchu. Zginie, zamordowana przez tę szaloną kobietę. Miała nadzieję, że Oliver przynajmniej zapłacze nad jej zmasakrowanymi zwłokami, bo była pewna, że Cupid nie poprzestanie na posłaniu strzały w serce. I że czasem odwiedzi jej grób, i zostawi na nim świeże kwiaty...

— Ale zanim z tobą skończę, odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie, moja droga. — Cutter zmrużyła oczy. Felicity skurczyła się w sobie, spodziewając przewidywalnych, pogardliwych i raniących jak ostry grot strzały słów: „Co on właściwie w tobie widział?”. Ale czekało ją kolejne tego wieczoru zaskoczenie. — Gdzie kupiłaś tę przecudowną sukienkę?!

* * *

Oliver wpadł do Arrowcave jak do pożaru. Wiedział, że Felicity nie użyłaby cichego alarmu, gdyby nie groziło jej jakieś śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Gdy tylko usłyszał głos Carrie Cutter, nieustraszony (zwykle) samozwańczy obrońca Starling poczuł, jak ogarnia go przerażenie. Treść rozmowy w ogóle do niego nie docierała; był przekonany, że Cupid właśnie zabiera się do podrzynania Felicity gardła grotem strzały.

Wbiegł na środek kryjówki, z łukiem w ręce. I ujrzawszy, co się dzieje, zdrętwiał, zdębiał i w ogóle zbaraniał. Z wrażenia aż strzała zleciała mu z cięciwy (najnowsze nasadki były ciut przyluźne, i nie siedziały na niej tak dobrze, jak powinny).

Obydwie kobiety w ogóle nie zwróciły na niego uwagi. Nawet się nie obejrzały.

— Czerwona, zdecydowanie czerwona — mówiła z zapałem Felicity, pokazując coś Cutter na monitorze komputera. Cupid siedziała obok niej, na drugim krześle, patrząc na ekran z uwagą. Jej łuk leżał zapomniany na stole obok.

— Myślisz? Mam już dużo czerwonego... — powiedziała Carrie z wahaniem.

— Pasuje ci do włosów. Ale niebieski w sumie też mógłby być...

— Och, miło, że tak mówisz. Ale niebieski to zdecydowanie twój kolor, kochana... — W jej głosie zabrzmiała nuta autentycznej szczerości.

— Lubię niebieski, faktycznie — przyświadczyła Felicity. — Ale mam też słabość do różowego.

— Co ty nie powiesz? Ja też!

— I popatrz, tutaj możesz wybierać po fasonie. Oczywiście dopasowany, masz świetną figurę, nic innego nie wchodzi w grę...

— Wspaniale! Och, czekaj, możesz cofnąć? Pokaż tę zieloną, z koronką. Jest przeceniona o pięćdziesiąt procent. O, radości!

Oliver odchrząknął głośno.

Felicity spojrzała na niego z roztargnieniem, na wpół obróciwszy się na krześle.

— Oliver, nie przeszkadzaj, bardzo miło sobie tutaj rozmawiamy z Carrie.

Cupid nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Felicity z rozpędu użyła „cywilnego” imienia Arrowa. Za bardzo zajmowały ją zdjęcia sukienek na ekranie monitora.

— Właśnie, kochanie, nie przeszkadzaj — powiedziała niecierpliwie. — Felicity pokazała mi wspaniały sklep online z ciuchami. A ja tu już popadałam w depresję! Na każdej przepustce pół dnia spędzałam na chodzeniu po sklepach, a tymczasem nic, absolutnie nic na mnie nie pasowało. Co to za jakaś idiotyczna moda się zrobiła, same worki w sklepach, a eski mają po dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów w pasie...

Oliver dalej nie był w stanie wydać z siebie głosu, wciąż potężnie ogłuszony, i to wcale nie informacją o gigantycznych rozmiarach esek.

— Później porozmawiamy o tym, jak mnie zdradzasz — napomknęła Cupid i zabrzmiało to cośkolwiek złowieszczo. — Ale prawdę powiedziawszy, nawet ci się nie dziwię — westchnęła z wyraźnym bólem i dodała z podziwem: — Felicity jest naprawdę cudowną kobietą...

Uśmiechnęła się do niej, a Felicity odrobinę się zaczerwieniła. Nagle w oku Carrie pojawił się jakiś dziwny błysk.

— Ale właściwie... dlaczego by nie spróbować czegoś _szalonego_? — Odchyliła się wygodnie na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę. Przymrużyła drapieżnie oczy i z lekkim, przewrotnym uśmiechem, patrząc najpierw na Felicity, a potem na Olivera, zapytała:

— A co byście powiedzieli na mały trójkącik...?

 

**Koniec**


End file.
